Pardonne-moi, Hina
by Hironriteki Nyotei
Summary: la guerre est finie mais la douleur reste alors que Toshirô Hitsugaya se rend chaque jour sur la tombe de son amie, rongé par la culpabilité. Découvrez la douce histoire d'un amour au delà de la mort... OS HitsuHina


La guerre contre Aizen était finie depuis maintenant plusieurs mois, mais les shinigamis n'arrivaient pas à oublier ce qu'il c'était passé et les nombreuses pertes.

Plus de 3000 soldats étaient tombés et des dirigeants avaient souffert. Ichimaru Gin était mort dans les bras de sa bien-aimée Rangiku Matsumoto, après lui avoir avoué ses motivations. L'ex-capitaine de la neuvième division, Kaname Tôsen était lui aussi tombé. L'espada avait été totalement décimée, la faute au Hogyokhu, qui avait implosé, tuant son possesseur sur le coup. Mais ce n'était pas tout…

Jûshiro Ukitake était à présent dans un état critique et son état nécessitait la présence du capitaine de la quatrième division à ses côtés à toute heure du jour comme de la nuit. Le shinigami suppléant, Ichigo Kurosaki avait perdu ses pouvoirs, tout comme le Quincy.

Mais le Gotei n'avait qu'un seul mort à déplorer, parmi ses hauts fonctionnaires. Momo Hinamori décédée suite à ses blessures. Son ami d'enfance, Toshirô Hitsugaya, responsable de sa mort car plongé dans l'illusion d'Aizen, s'en voulait terriblement et se rendait tous les jours sur sa tombe, où il se recueillait pendant de longues heures. Il lui racontait sa journée, les farces de Matsumoto, les dernières nouvelles du Seireitei… Mais rien n'arrivait à faire disparaitre le sentiment de culpabilité qui rongeait son âme. Il tentait de cacher sa peine aux autres capitaines, mais personne n'était dupe sur l'état d'âme du jeune prodige de la dixième division.

Puis, le 3 juin de l'année suivante, Toshirô craqua. Aujourd'hui c'était l'anniversaire d'Hinamori.

Il prit une journée de congé et se rendit au cimetière, une gerbe d'iris à la main. Il nettoya soigneusement la tombe et y posa les fleurs avant d'éclater en longs sanglots douloureux.

-Hina… Si tu savais comme je m'en veux… C'est uniquement de ma faute si tu es morte! J'aurais dû te protéger, te mettre à l'abri ! Mais au lieu de ça, aveuglé par ma haine, j'ai foncé droit dans l'illusion d'Aizen et c'est toi qui as payé le prix de ma stupidité et de mon entêtement! Si seulement je pouvais remonter le temps ! J'avais encore tellement de choses à te dire, tellement de choses à te montrer! Je… Je t'aimais Hina… je t'aimais plus que ma vie! J'aimerais prendre ta place et m'allonger à mon tour dans cette terre froide, à ta place !

Il tomba à genoux sur la pierre tombale et laissa ses larmes couler doucement. Quand celle-ci touchaient le marbre froid, elles gelaient sous l'effet du reaitsu glacial que dégageais le petit capitaine.

-Pardonne-moi, Hina… Pardonne-moi…

-« Tu es déjà pardonné, Shirounet… »

Hitsugaya releva brusquement la tête. Il avait bien entendu la voix d'Hinamori où était-ce juste un rêve ?

-« Ce n'est pas un rêve, Toshirô, c'est bien moi. »

Derrière la pierre tombale de marbre bleu, se tenait Hinamori. Elle portait son uniforme et ses longs cheveux noirs étaient détachés, mais Hitsugaya ne voyait pas de trace de Tobiume, le sabre de sa camarade. Celle-ci répondit à l'interrogation muette de son meilleur ami :

-«Je suis morte Toshirô. Ce que tu voies là n'est que mon fantôme. Une petite partie de mon esprit qui a catégoriquement refusée le repos éternel et qui a faite en sorte que je puisse te parler. »

Toshirô se leva et s'approcha d'elle. Ne pouvant pas la toucher, il se contenta de mettre sa main à l'endroit où aurait dû se trouver la joue de son amie ils n'eurent pas besoin de plus de paroles. Les sentiments étaient lisibles dans leurs regards. Leurs visages se rapprochèrent, leurs lèvres aussi…Ils s'échangèrent un baiser fantôme et laissèrent leurs larmes couler tristes et heureuses, alors que le corps spectral d'Hinamori disparaissait dans une pluie de petites lumières. Avant de diparaitre, elle murmura :

-« Je t'aime… »

\- …

Elle disparut et Hitsugaya se retrouva de nouveau seul dans le cimetière, une dernière et unique larme roulant sur sa joue.

-Pardonne-moi, Hina… pardonne-moi de t'aimer si fort…

Il tourna les talons et disparu dans l'obscurité naissante.


End file.
